


Летнее вино

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Genderswap, Happy Ending, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: У матери Бекки была шкатулка, которую ей подарил кто-то из ухажёров, которую мама потом подарила ей — маленькая музыкальная шкатулка из тёмного дерева с серебряной вязью, защищающей уголки. Маленькая музыкальная шкатулка, помещающаяся у уже взрослой Бекки на ладони, с балериной из слоновой кости, застывшей в вечном арабеске, внутри.Модерн!АУ, в котором Стеф — балерина, а Бекка — певица в джаз-баре, но объединяет их в итоге не искусство....Точнее, не совсем оно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Летнее вино

**Author's Note:**

> Песни, которые поёт Бекка:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mQiDs9tKZv4  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JGb5IweiYG8  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h7j8wa9sWOE

Она — как севрская статуэтка с лазуритовыми глазами и щеками розового кварца.

Сейчас её глаза полуприкрыты; свет прожекторов, укрытых от публики тяжёлым бархатным занавесом, бросает тени от ресниц ей на щёки и мягко окрашивает волосы серебром.

У матери Бекки была шкатулка, которую ей подарил кто-то из ухажёров, которую мама потом подарила ей — маленькая музыкальная шкатулка из тёмного дерева с серебряной вязью, защищающей уголки. Маленькая музыкальная шкатулка, помещающаяся у уже взрослой Бекки на ладони, с балериной из слоновой кости, застывшей в вечном арабеске, внутри.

Она похожа на неё, на ту балерину, которая разлетелась на кусочки, когда Бекка в девять спросонья смахнула шкатулку с прикроватного столика.

(Тогда она долго плакала, но когда мама купила ей новую шкатулку, так и не смогла дорожить ей так же. Бекка аккуратно выломала оставшиеся части балерины — тонкая, изящная нога и часть пачки, — из старой, и шкатулка так и простояла рядом с изголовьем её постели до тех пор, пока она не переехала с началом учёбы в колледже.)

Только она настоящая, хоть и кажется, что весит не больше снежинки.

Бекка вспоминает синяки под её глазами, теперь укрытые накладными ресницами, и, наверное, слоями косметики.

Вспоминает, как её тело было белее самого лучшего, дорогого фарфора безо всякого грима и как полупрозрачный розовый цвет кварца расплёскивался по её телу куда ниже скул.

***

Вообще-то, конечно, это почти уже сталкинг, но Стеф плевать. Она приходит в тот джаз-бар, где встретила её, сначала раз в неделю, потом по вторникам и пятницам, когда нет репетиций до позднего вечера, потом — каждый вечер, кроме субботы, после репетиций.

Она больше не появляется; ни на одном из плакатов, для стилизации, видимо, помещённых в рамки и под стекло, нет её имени и лица — не то чтобы Стеф знала её имя, как знает её лицо. И тело.

На сцене каждый вечер поют разные люди — от роскошных женщин с тёмной кожей, усыпанной мелкими блёстками, с сильными голосами и в платьях с открытыми плечами, и до суховатых мужчин в светлых, несмотря на все правила о времени суток и одежде джентльмена, пиджаках — но не она с её тёмными волосами, алой помадой, ямочкой на подбородке, острой линией челюсти.

Стеф пьёт своё вино — на самом дне бокала, на два пальца, как наливают виски, — прижимается ноющим боком к стойке бара и смотрит на них всех ночь за ночью.

Ей хочется снова встретить сквозь дымку от дорогих сигар в зале тот же взгляд, что и пару недель назад.

Больше всего, кажется, она боится именно этого.

***

(У неё с собой была сумка-туба. Кожаная, похоже, с ремнём через плечо.  
Она оставила — они оставили, — её в коридоре, пока пробирались вглубь квартиры почти на ощупь, несмотря на включенный нижний свет.)

Бекка лезет левой рукой ей под тонкую майку, через ткань которой проступают чашки бюстгальтера, но только гладит, заглядывая в лицо, пытаясь нащупать границы.

Она морщится, но потом уже привычная — «уже», за полтора часа-то — морщинка между бровей разглаживается, и она сама берёт руку Бекки, скользнув своей под прохладную ткань, и тянет вверх. К груди. Кладёт раскрытую ладонь себе поверх сердца, и, потянувшись за спину, расстёгивает с нескольких попыток застёжку.

По её ощущениям, на чашках — какая-то вышивка. Когда бюстгальтер выскальзывает из-под её майки, тут же исчезая из ограниченного самыми простыми вещами сейчас поля зрения, а она, посмотрев так, будто решается на прыжок с парашютом, притягивает Бекку к себе, вниз, и целует, на синем и правда на секунду мелькает белое.

Бекка снимает с неё и себя джинсы и притягивает её ближе, утыкаясь ей носом в шею. Она пахнет горько и сладко, еле уловимо и сильно. Как ангелы — только не румяные херувимы, а божьи создания с библейских страниц с множеством глаз, умеющие превращать путников в соляные столбы.

Этим, и чем-то стерильным вроде спирта. Или водки.

Но она трезва, это видно, и Бекка напоминает себе спросить позже, не сейчас, не прямо сейчас.

Она подрагивает плечами и просит не снимать с себя гетры и носки. Бекка тут же отпускает нежную ткань, разглаживает её руками. Это почти трогательно. Кроме того, это не её дело.

Кроме того, её очень быстро начинают занимать совсем другие дела.

***

Когда она уходит в душ после, Бекка, не утерпев, заглядывает в её сумку — всего одним глазом, всего немного расстегнув молнию, это не подглядывание. Почти.

Только чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о том, какая мягкая и белая у неё кожа и с какой отчаянной решимостью она позволяла её гладить — медленно, так, будто они обе совершенно никуда не спешат и ни от чего не бегут.

Внутри, в ворохе лент, лежат пуанты.

***

После её ухода, после скомканных, неловких прощаний в квартире ещё с день чувствуется запах её духов.

Названия которых Бекка, конечно, не спросила.

Она чувствует на губах привкус её помады, едва заметной даже тогда — нежно-розовое на нежно-розовом, но это уж точно совершенно невозможно.

***

На её футболке остаются ярко-красные отпечатки чужой помады с того вечера.

Стеф много раз порывается кинуть её в корзину для грязного белья или выкинуть вообще, но её руки каждый раз замирают.

***

На двадцать второй день она всё же появляется в баре — в чёрном маленьком платье, с красной помадой на губах и тонким золотым браслетом на щиколотке. Она улыбается, даже смеётся, проверяя микрофон, общается с публикой, очаровывает всех тех, кто ещё не слишком очарован для этого дорогим алкоголем, поёт две песни — и ещё две ещё раз, на бис.

Обе будто что-то говорят Стеф, намекают на то, что они сделали почти месяц назад, дразнят — особенно после того, как она понимает, что она заменила мужскую партию в дуэте на женскую.

Стеф так и не подходит к ней в тот вечер.

***

И в следующий, двадцать девятый вечер с того дня.

***

И в следующий.

***

(Но она снится ей, будто в насмешку. Стефани днями после вспоминает её касания во сне и её голос тогда, в реальности прокуренного, пусть и дымом дорогих сигар, бара. _Надеюсь, в твоих снах найдётся место для меня_. Она никогда не пела эту песню, но во снах в её устах она звучит. Она _звучит_. Стеф не сомневается, что так и было бы.)

***

Бекка видит её у входа в балетную студию с другой девушкой. Они обнимаются на прощание и расходятся. У той, другой — рыжие волосы и кукольно-красивое лицо. Она скользит взглядом по Бекке, потом, видимо, догадавшись, бросает взгляд в спину ей, и вновь пристально смотрит.

И уходит, прикрыв за собой тяжёлую дверь.

Бекка выдыхает.

***

На самом деле, Стеф, пожалуй, боится.

На самом деле, она подходит к Стеф сама, после того как два вечера подряд поёт те же две песни, те самые две песни, которые звучат издевательски похоже на то, от чего Стеф бегала всё это время.

— Ты заменила партии, — говорит Стеф, сглатывая с трудом, и смотря ей в глаза.

— Заменила, — подтверждает она. — Ты ведь и в самом деле меня бросила. Не оставила даже пуанта, по которому я бы смогла тебя найти.

Стеф вспыхивает, потому что это правда, но потом понимает кое-что ещё.

— Но я и так нашла, — она будто любуется ею, особенно — дурацким румянцем, который сходит даже на шею и грудь.

— Как ты?..

— Не одной тебе стоило бы сказать сразу… Кстати, как тебя зовут?

Её зовут Бекка. Бекка — от Бьюкенен, и от специфической манеры её матери выбирать вторые имена своим детям и непреклонно отстаивать свой выбор.

Её зовут Стеф. Стефани Грант Роджерс — уж в этом они похожи. Грант — в честь дедушки, воевавшего во Второй мировой, которого она никогда не встречала.

***

Стеф показывает ей у себя дома патефон — очевидно винтажный, весь в тонких узорах серебром, как та шкатулка Бекка, очевидно любимый — на нём нигде не видно ни пылинки. Он, пожалуй, лишь чуть менее очарователен и слегка более старомоден, чем сама Стефани.

Стеф признаётся ей, что заказала себе пластинки с теми двумя песнями, и показывает их, предлагая было поставить одну, но потом, когда Бекка смеётся, смущённо роняя лицо в ладони.

И говорит о третьей песне. И о своих снах, где она пела её, не разрывая взгляда глаза в глаза.

Бекка отчаянно рада, потому что это не позволяет Стеф заметить, насколько краснеет она сама.

***

— Почему ты не позволила мне снять тогда гетры? — спрашивает Бекка, потягивая какой-то коктейль и кивая на ноги Стеф, обутые сегодня в кроссовки.

Стеф отбивается тем, что это долгий разговор, и объясняет, показывает, только когда они возвращаются в квартиру Бекки после бара.

Она снимает кроссовки, снимает носки, и показывает ступню, по привычке вытягивая мысок. Синяки, сбитые ногти, очертания лент по голени. Это выглядит больно. 

— Балет, — просто говорит Стеф.

(Бекка напоминает себе признаться ей, что она знает, знает давно.) 

Бекка видит, хоть и не чувствует на себе; она нежно берёт чужие стопы в свои ладони и гладит, грея тёплыми после стакана с горячим кофе по дороге домой пальцами.

Стеф показывает ей и другие синяки — на теле. Бекка выглаживает, едва касаясь, и их. Каждый.

Стеф объясняет ей про балетные сезоны, про то, как тогда один из них только начался, про то, что поэтому тогда, в тот первый раз, у неё не было синяков на коленях, ребрах и локтях. Редкие моменты. Объясняет, как в первый день после прибытия домой, в Америку, она рвалась на репетицию, а вместо этого получила приглашение в кабинет балетмейстера и приглашение покинуть балет.

— Мне плевать, что они не думают, что я смогу, — говорит Стеф, почти лежа на ней, смотря в потолок. — Я смогу. Все эти синяки это только доказывают. Я делаю это с четырёх лет.

Бекка кивает, зная, что она почувствует.

— Поэтому?.. — она не успевает закончить вопрос, когда Стеф прерывает её, краснея, но теперь — явно не только от смущения. Она почти кричит.

— Это было не просто развлечение, — говорит она. — Не просто чтобы почувствовать хоть какой-то контроль над собственной жизнью. Ты мне понравилась. Правда понравилась.

Бекка осторожно, медленно переспрашивает: Правда? Правда понравилась?

— Нет, — подумав, отвечает ей Стеф. — Не правда. На самом деле, я с ходу почти влюбилась. В тебя и твой голос.

Рука, почти ощутимо сжавшая горло Бекки, ослабевает, тепло снова расходится по её телу изнутри, и она, сама не зная, почему, начинает смеяться. От облегчения? От радости? От?.. Стеф смеётся с ней, долго, утыкаясь лицом ей в шею, пока они обе не затихают, устав и тяжело дыша от сладкой боли под рёбрами.

Бекка поглаживает её по спине, и это чувствуется так привычно, будто они делали это уже сотни раз. Молчит. А потом говорит, непривычно тихо для себя:

— Я тоже. Я в тебя — тоже, — и замолкает снова.

Спрашивает наконец, после долгого молчания — про духи.

Стеф смеётся над фразой об ангелах, Бекка краснеет, Стеф говорит, что это нероли. И апельсиновый цвет. Абсолют флердоранжа.

И запах больницы — тот, стерильный. Иногда ей приходится там бывать. Это почему-то делает Стефани в глазах Бекки только сильнее.

— И водка, — добавляет Стеф, приподнявшись на локте и заглядывая ей в глаза. Еле заметно усмехаясь.

Бекке даже не приходится играть, она озадачена.

— Мы чистим водкой пачки, — объясняет Стеф, и прибавляет, улыбаясь: — Но вообще-то, я предпочитаю вино.

**Author's Note:**

> Литературный перевод фразы из третьей песни (которую Бекка пела во сне Стеф), встречающийся в тексте, взят отсюда: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/louis_armstrong/dream_a_little_dream_of_me


End file.
